pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelly Rainsworth
Shelly Rainsworth (シェリー＝レインズワース, Sherī Reinzuwāsu) was the only daughter of Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth (the current head of the Rainsworth Dukedom) that makes Shelly the next-in-line for the position where she managed to give birth to a daughter named Sharon Rainsworth and get through to Xerxes Break prior to her death. Description Appearance Upon first glance, Shelly bears an uncanny resemblance to Sharon Rainsworth (Shelly's daughter) with long light caramel-colored hair where she kept some of her hair in a ponytail at the back that was tied in place using a braid that was often decorated with roses (Shelly's remaining hair fell down alongside the frame of her face, reaching about shoulder level, while her bangs were cut somewhat straight line across the bottom of her forehead - also covering her eyebrows. Much like other characters, in the anime, Shelly's hair has blue highlights added to it for more depth in the detailing) and her eyes are the same light-pink color as Sharon's with Shelly's facial structure also remaining similar to Sharon's, albeit slightly more developed due to her age. Shelly was shown to wear a purple dress adorned with dark purple ribbons, as well as a purple choker with a green gem in it, implying that Sharon's style of clothing is inspired by her mother's own wardrobe. Personality Shelly's overall personality was much like Sheryl Rainsworth's, coming across as very motherly. Shelly's serene kindness is what molded Xerxes Break into the person that he is presently, teaching him to smile once again. Shelly's thought to have a rather threatening demeanor, much like her mother and daughter, as Break had mentioned how if anything happened to Sharon on his watch, Shelly would kill him, which had been why he was willing to have Mad Hatter destroy Cheshire's bell in order to save Sharon Rainsworth. Any further information regarding Shelly's personality is unknown as of yet. History Shelly was born into the Rainsworth Dukedom to Sheryl Rainsworth and her unnamed husband. Shelly had been born with a weak constitution however, and as such Shelly often was stricken with aggressive illnesses. In response, Sheryl prepared herself for what she believed was Shelly's inescapable fate - an early death. Eventually, Shelly grew into adulthood, meeting and marrying an unnamed suitor of her own. Nine months after being impregnated, on April 13th, Shelly gave birth to a little baby girl, whom she named Sharon Rainsworth. Shelly watched as Sharon grew before her eyes, finding herself shocked when Sharon found a young man before the Rainsworth’s Door to the Abyss. ' glasses in his past as he tells Oz about him and Break]] Shelly welcomed Xerxes Break with open arms, however Break wasn't ready to return the gesture. One day, a young valet of the Barma Dukedom who had been living with the Rainsworths, named Reim Lunettes, approached Xerxes Break. Break responded by lashing out at Reim and pushing him to the ground because Reim had tried to get Break to stop scratching the bandages covering his empty eye socket. Shelly had arrived at this time, entering the room and kneeling down to pick up Reim's glasses and put them on his face. Shelly saw something in Break that no one else could, and so she invited Break out to spend time with her and Sharon. Most days, Break would simply distance himself from Shelly and Sharon and sullenly watch them, however Shelly's hospitality and happiness eventually managed to warm Break's cold heart and Break eventually opened up to Shelly to spend time with her and Sharon. Break even met with Shelly privately soon after, kneeling before her and telling Shelly that he needed a reason to carry on living. Break then asked Shelly if she would allow him to seek out the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier for her, a request which Shelly happily confirmed. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Originally, Sheryl Rainsworth was meant to attend the Coming of Age Ceremony of the heir to the Vessalius Dukedom, Oz Vessalius, but instead Shelly falls ill rather spontaneously, collapsing from fatigue in front of Sheryl. Sheryl is forced to remain behind, sending Sharon Rainsworth and a large shipment of flowers in her place to extend her deepest apologies whilst she tends to Shelly. Break visits Shelly whilst she attempts to recover, with Shelly encouraging Break to make sure he lives his life rather than keep himself reserved. Sometime later, Shelly dies because she's no longer able to hold onto her life. Abilities and Powers 'Kindness: '''While not exactly a power, Shelly was often noted to be very kind and empathetic. She is notable for being able to reach Kevin's heart when no one else could, and she is responsible for his change from his bitter and hostile past self to his clownish personality as of the present. This act, something no one else was able to come close to achieving (Reim was shoved away when he so much as laid a hand on Kevin) speaks volumes of Shelly's legendary kindness. Relationships Xerxes Break Shelly was the woman who broke through Kevin's long depression and molded the bitter and resentful man into the playful and fun-loving person that he is in the main events of the manga. It was her who left him with a reason to live, even after her death. Shelly was the entire world to Break, and he subconsciously called out her name as he was taken to his execution by the Baskervilles, remembering his promise to her and declaring that he could not die yet. In his final moments, Break thought of her and Mochizuki has confirmed that he was in love with Shelly. Reim Lunettes '-Coming Soon-''' Sharon Rainsworth Shelly most likely loved Sharon very much as she was the only child she would be able to have due to her weak body. It can be assumed that she was quite protective of her daughter as Break noted that she would have his head if he allowed anything to happen to Sharon. Quotes *''"If you alone have been entrusted with someone's feelings, don't let them go to waste.'' You must struggle and keep fighting and one day this path you are walking will lead you to someone. Because you're you, you will recognize... You carry their feelings with you." *''"Hey, Xerxes, promise me... You will go on living until the end. If you alone have been entrusted with her wish... Don't cast it aside... Go on living day after day... And sooner or later... You will..."'' Trivia * The name 'Shelly '''means "from the meadow on the ledge" or "clearing on a bank" in Old English. Gallery Shelly Profile.jpg|Shelly's profile in Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine Ch86 Shelly Break.jpg Screen1.jpg|Shelly and Sharon approach a distant Break shelly better quality.jpg Appearances Trivia '-Coming Soon-''' Navigation Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Characters Category:Pandora members Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased